comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2013-04-11 - A Family Affair: Family Time
Clark Kent has been in a mood lately. He hasn't been very talkative and he's spent several days away from home. Having returned from wherever it was he's been only today, he's currently standing in the bedroom that he and Lois share. He's dressed in a white button down and a pair of gray slacks. He doesn't wear his glasses and he's standing at the window staring out at the view of Metropolis. His hands are casually stuffed into his pockets and if it wasn't for the occasional movement, one would swear that he's a statue. For all the strong face she presents to the outside world, Lois worries. When Clark goes away and comes back acting as if hell has been warmed over, she worries. But she knows he'll always be back. And that if hell warmed him over any, he gave it just as good back. Shedoesn't broach the silence, just going over to sit next to him, her hand going up to squeeze at his hand. Clark Kent takes Lois' hand in his own and gives it a gentle squeeze in return. She knew him well enough to know when something was bothering him. He murmurs. "I'm at a loss, Lois. Someone is making clones of us and I don't know how to deal with it." She would know how he felt about cloning kryptonians. He wasn't very accepting of Conner at first and it took awhile for him to accept him. Lois Lane nods over at Clark, closing her eyes, and finally breaking the silence. First, words of comfort, then words of pragmatism. "The same way we've dealt with everything else that's been sent our way. Together." Rubbing her hand along Clark's palm, gently squeezing it. "You need any help runnin ghwomever has started this to ground or not?" That's how she can help. Clark Kent hmms softly. "I'm still not sure what group or person is doing this. Once I find that out, you can definitely start doing that. However, there are at least two clones running amuck out there. Match..who is made from Conner's DNA, and Divine, who is made from Karen's DNA. Divine was hell bent on kissing me and I think it was an attempt to get a sample of my DNA so they could make another me. I will NOT let that happen." He sighs. "And in my last battle, my costume was completely destroyed..so I'vebeen spending the last few days constructing a new one at the fortress." That explains where he's been, at least. Lois Lane murmurs, "Karen must love that." She sighs, and squeezes Clark's hand again, considering, "Well, who would have not only access to Kryptonian DNA, but the capacity to replicate it? And to condition someone made from it?" She takes a breath, squeezing Clark's hand again, considering, and closing her eyes. "I'll do whatever I can. I can call in some favors.. I can nag Perry to let me look into some of the files he has. Hell, if I have to I'll ask Olsen." Clark Kent frowns. "Dr. Hamilton...he knows everything about me, including how my DNA works. I used to consider him a close friend...at some point. He and Star Labs saved my life countless times. But it's hard to believe that he'd go this far. Not to mention he dropped off the grid awhile back." He turns to Lois. "The clones are every bit as powerful as their counterparts." Lois Lane murmurs, "And more importantly they know how to fight. Or someone's taught them how to fight." She closes her eyes, "That narrows it down a bit. I'll start looking into STar Labs. See if anyone's left them recently under less than pleasant circumstances that would have had access to your DNA. And see if I can't start tracking down Dr. Hamilton." Clark Kent nods and looks over. "That's fine. But be careful Lois. These guys are not above hurting you to get to me. Everyone knows that Lois Lane and Superman are good friends. I couldn't take it if something happened to you." He frowns again. "And if you ever come into contact with one of those clones, I want you to get away as best you can. Promise me." Lois hates, more than anything, being put in a situation where she's helpless. Being told to stay out of the way. But.. She also knows Clark wouldn't ask her under any circumstances but the most desperate. She gives him a comforting hug back, "I promise." Clark Kent returns the hug and tilts her chin towards him. "I'm serious, Lois. I know you don't like it when I ask you to do something like this, but these guys have all my powers and none of my restraint. Killing you would be the best way tohurt me." He sighs. "I'm not sure yet if they know my secret identity, but I operating on the assumption that they might." Clark Kent raises a dark brow slightly with the ghost of a smile on his lips. "I haven't seen one of those in awhile. I forgot I that in there. I'm not even sure if Jimmy still wears his." She was serious if she planned on wearing one of those. "I admit, I'd feel a lot better if you wore one. That way, I'd know when you were in trouble." Lois Lane waves her hand, "Clark, I won't wear it full time. That would take away the peace of mind I get from blissful denial you aren't already using super hearing to stalk me when you're halfway around the world." She sits down, and fastens it over, "But I will until this is over. I promise." She squeezes his hand again. Clark Kent tries his best to look innocent. "I wouldn't call it stalking, per se. And it's not something that I do /all/ the time. But I am prone to looking in on you now and again when you're away on assignment. It's only because I worry about you." He smiles. "Most of the time, I'm hanging out in earth's orbit actively listening for trouble, so..you know." That gets an honest laugh out of Lois, "I know. And most of the time, you don't." She gently presses her index finger to your cheek, "I can take care of myself, Kent. And when I can't, I'm relatively certain I can stall long enough to get you back." Clark Kent holds up both hands. "Hey, I'm sticking to my promise. I'm giving them each their own space to allow them to live their lives how they want to. I only interfere if they ask for my advice or something. Besides, they've been pretty involved with their respective significant others. I really try to stay out of that mess." Lois Lane smirks over at Clark, "OF course. And how often do you remember that particular advice, Farmboy?" Lightly teasing him again, "And how often do they feel the need to remind you of things?" Yes, Clark can be somewhat overprotective at times. But it shows he cares! Clark Kent laughs. "Not as often as you think, Lois. Until recently, I haven't seen them very often. Then this clone business came up and we've been trying to stay ahead of them." He returns to sit down beside his wife. "And you know I take your advice, too. Well, when it's relevant." He backpedals. "But it's really helpful, though." Lois Lane deadpans over at Clark, "Of course we both know how often you take my advice." She lightly punches him over in the arm playfully. "Not often enough." She leans in over against him and then sighs. "We'll get through it." Clark Kent puts his arm around her shoulders. "I know we will. We have to. I just wish Batman was available. He'd have a better idea about how to handle this situation. And he can use kryptonite without it killing him. Because that's about the only way I figure that we can stop these guys. Course, it'll stop me and Kara along with Match and Divine." He sighs heavily again. "I should really talk to Karen about all this, too." Lois Lane taps her chin, and sighs, "Clark, you don't have to go it alone. If you think this is bad enough, you can call in the League. Or at least Batman." She goes in a deadpan voice, "But only if you can deal with the consequences of him saying 'I told you so' everyother time he figures something out." Clark Kent shakes his head. "I'd rather not involve the League in this. They are specifically targeting my family, this is personal Lois." Clark Kent shakes his head. "Kol and Phyre went their own way, and Kol was pretty adamant about not having me in his life anymore." He looks deeply saddened when he talks about the twins. "I sometimes wonder how they are, if they're doing well. But I won't go where I'm not wanted." Lois Lane ndos at Clark, and squeezes, "I understand. And we all have to make our own beds, Clark." She draws him in for another hug and a light kiss. "And I'm sure they'll alwsy remember your example. You're a goo dman." Clark Kent shrugs. "I don't think I ever got through to Kol. I did manage to get close to Phyre..but she tends to follow her brother's lead on most things. I just keep wonderin g if there was something different that I could have done." Lois Lane shakes her head, "No, you've got to let them choose thier own path, Clark. You set an example for them, but they're of age and allowed to maek their own choices." Clark Kent's face softens and he nods. "You're right. You're always right. It must be tough for you." He leans down and kisses her softly before backing away and moving towards the window again. "I should get going. I'll need to be careful since I'm not in costume." Lois Lane laughs quietly, and gives you a quick kiss, "It's something that those of us who are cursed with pefection have learned to live with." She squeezes your hand again, "Understood. Also.." Her voice has a wedge of warning, but also of humor, "Perry may be tryingto cut back on his caffeine if you drop by the office." Forewarned is forearmed. Clark Kent winces at that. "Perry cutting back on caffeine? That means no one is safe. I'll keep that in mind when I go by the office." Giving Lois another kiss, he opens the window and simply dives out of it. In a few moments, he's a blur against he horizon as he heads off towards the north.